Various systems are known for remotely controlling or automating operation of electrical devices. For example, home, or building, automation systems may facilitate automated control of various devices, such as lighting, appliances, and security features. That is, various devices may be configured to operate according to predetermined schedules or events, such as in response to time or user preferences. Remote monitoring or control of certain devices is also offered, including the monitoring or controlling of devices over a network using a mobile device. As the automation and control, including remote control, of devices becomes more popular and as the desired control becomes more complex, there is a need for robust device control systems that are relatively straightforward to install, configure, and use. Although some relatively sophisticated systems are available, they typically require extensive wiring and are expensive to install and maintain.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems or issues set forth above.